


You can count on me

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Blaine cheats on Kurt and Kurt finds comfort in one person that would never crossed his mind Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entire chapter is from Kurt's point of view

I am sitting in Lima Bean with my non-fat mocha and trying not to brust into tears. Why? Because I broke up with Blaine just a few minutes ago. He told me that he was with someone else, someone named Eli. How could he do this to me? I was lost in my own thoughts and when I heard familiar voice 

,, Fancy meeting you here" 

,,What do you want Sebastian I’m not in the mood for you today" 

,,Trouble in paradise?“ 

,,Blaine cheated on me so I broke up with him, coast is clear.”

,, What makes you think I want Blaine? What if I want you?“ 

,, You sure as hell do” I said harsly.

I saw a glint of hurt and guilt in Sebastian’s eyes.

,,I’m sorry"

,,It’s okay you are mad. But let me tell you something, Blaine is an idiot to let you go and if you ever need anything. I’m here for you.“

With that he left and I was trying to process what just happened. How is it possible that Sebastian Smythe of all people is the one who managed to make me feel better? At glee club it was hell for Kurt everybody had tried to convince him to forgive Blaine, he couldn’t believe that almost everyone was on Blaine’s side rather than on his. Mr Schue announced this week’s topic it was support and it was supposed to be duets. I don’t know why a certain warbler crossed my mind, but he did and I texted him. 

K:Hi Sebastian will you do me a favour?  
S: anytime what is it Angel?  
I was taken aback by the nickname.  
K: will you sing a duet with me in glee club on Friday?  
S: okay sure what song though?  
K: Don’t know yet we’ll have to figure out.. what about coffee tomorrow, Lima bean at 3pm?  
S: sounds good I’ll be there..bye baby 😘  
Seriously what is it with Sebastian and those nicknames. I have to admit that it’s certainly better than Princess or gayface. And strangely enough something about it makes my heart speed up a bit...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian’s Pov:

When I arrived to Lima Bean I suddenly was nervous but why it’s just a friendly coffee with Kurt no big deal right? Kurt was already waiting for me and when he spotted me, he waved so I went to sit next to him. 

,, I already ordered your coffee, hope you don’t mind.“ 

He looked down on his hands he is nervous too. He looks so cute and adorable when he’s nervous. Oh hell I find Kurt Hummel cute and adorable, what’s wrong with me? I took a sip from the coffee and was surprised it was my usual coffee order, caramel latte.

,, You know my coffee order?” Kurt laughed a little.

,, Just a lucky guess…so I was thinking about perfect song for our duet and…“ 

,, What about count on me?” I asked.

,, That’s perfect"

,,we will show everyone and especially Blaine what we’re made of what you are made of.“ 

,, Sebastian why are you so nice to me?" 

,, Because you deserve it and I misjudged you. You’re really good company." 

and I like you. I thought.  
On Friday when I got to Kurt’s school to the auditorium the looks from everyone were priceless.

,,spy!” Yelled Rachel.

,, Sebastian what are you doing here?“ Asked Blaine when I approached the group.

,, I’m here to help my friend and sing a duet with him.” I looked directly at Kurt. 

,, Hi Sebastian thank you for doing this.“ 

,,No problem Angel” we sang the song.

,, Thank you again" 

,, you’re welcome.. wanna go to dinner with me..as friend’s of course.?“

,, I’d love to" 

Maybe I can do this be just Kurt’s friend, no I can’t I can feel it, I’m about to fall for Kurt Hummel and I’m about to fall hard…


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt’s Pov:

We are currently sitting in breadstix having dinner with Sebastian. He is nervous I can tell but I don’t know why. I refuse my heart to believe that he might feel something for me.

,,So Kurt.. how are you doing, you know after the break up?“ 

,, Considering I was the one who ended it, pretty good.”

,, That’s good… very good eh" 

,, Sebastian is something wrong? You seem nervous.“ 

,,No nothing is wrong just I don’t understand how could Blaine screw up so badly and loose the best thing that ever happened to him.”

I was shocked by his word’s. This Sebastian is different from the one I met few weeks ago he is more soft and kind and caring. As the dinner went I found myself more and more attached to him and when he even drove me home and walked me to the door I knew I was lost. I was under his spell and willing to do everything for him. 

,,So here we are good night Kurt" 

he leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. Then he looked into my eyes as if he searched for approval. The moment I looked into those beautiful green eyes there was no denying it anymore. I’m in love with Sebastian. I don’t know who leaned in first and it doesn’t matter, what does matter however is the fact that I’m kissing Sebastian and he is kissing me back. The kiss is soft and gentle and perfect. I can only hope that the kiss is start of something more. Maybe even a new relationship but who knows…


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this short story.

Sebastian’s Pov:

I can’t believe I actually did it. I kissed Kurt I wanted to do that just after the duet but I was too afraid. Afraid that he would turn me down. But once I felt he was kissing back it wormed my heart. That little feeling inside just got bigger could it be love? We wished goodnight to each other and I went home. Unable to get Kurt off my mind. I will see him tomorrow at Lima Bean. The next day I was prepared on anything but I sure as hell wasn’t prepared to see Blaine sitting at Kurt’s table and holding his hand. I felt sting of jealousy and I decided to approach them. 

Well hello there Blaine… Angel" 

I sat next to Kurt very close.

,, We were in the middle of important conversation Sebastian" 

Blaine said as he glared at me. 

,, Actually I was just about to end it" 

Kurt freed his hand from Blaine’s grip and looked straight into his eyes.

"Blaine first of I can’t just miraculously forgive you, second I don’t want to and third I am interested in someone else and I really want it to work out with him. "

His other hand touched my knee under the table and I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face. I guess I got my answer about his feelings towards me. Blaine looked surprised at Kurt’s words. 

,, What… how.. when… who, who could possibly…“ 

,, Want him? I don’t know maybe every sane and not blind gay guy”

I snapped. How dare he even think that nobody would want Kurt?

,, Why do you even react to it Sebastian it’s none of your business.“ 

,, It is my business actually”

,, why would it..“

,, because he is the one I have feelings for”

Kurt interputed Blaine who was now even more confused than before.,, What?“

He shouted. I took Kurt’s hand in mine and he squeezed it.

,, Yeah when we kissed yesterday I couldn’t believe it either, but it’s true and it’s real so deal with it Blaine." 

,,You.. you kissed him?”

Blaine asked Kurt.,,Yes I did like I told you I’m not getting back together with you"

I watched as Blaine stood up looked at me with anger and left.

,, So where do we go from here?“ 

I asked nervously. This feeling of uncertainty and nervousness was new to me and I didn’t like it.

,, Where do you want us to go from here?” ,, I don’t know… boyfriends maybe if you’d like of course but if you don’t want I understand and..“

suddenly his lips were on mine. Those sweet lips that I can easily get addicted to.

,, I want it Seb I want you." 

,, I want you too" 

,,So boyfriends?”,, Boyfriends". 

Right now I am the most happiest boy on the planet…

the end


End file.
